The Many Misadventures of Wonder Boy and Team!
by elisuni
Summary: Robin's gone for two weeks, something about his family. In the meantime, the Team's short one member... or not! Who appears but Wonder Woman's kid himself- Wonder Boy of Themyscira! But what secret is he keeping? And who does he remind them of...? (AU) (Not an OC)
1. Replacement

**ION**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Team." Batman brushed in brusquely.

Artemis, Kaldur, Connor, M'gann, Zatanna, and Wally looked to the Dark Knight. Today Robin was gone on family business, something about his mom…? Anyway, it was about noon when Batman had suddenly appeared, and the whole team was vying for their baby bird back… even though it had only been a day.

"Batman…? When is Robin going to come back?" M'gann asked tentatively. Batman glared for a moment.

"Two weeks." He said gruffly. "In the meantime, you will be receiving a new team member to compensate him."

This immediately peaked everyone's interest.

"Who?" Wally asked.

"Meet in the mission room in five, wearing uniforms."

* * *

Five minutes later, everyone met as directed.

Batman was looking at the screen before turning to the teenagers.

"So… who is it?" Wally asked again eagerly.

Just then the Zeta decided to speak up. _"Wonder Woman: 06."_

"Wonder Woman?" Artemis asked, perplexed.

The Amazon appeared, stoic and beautiful, and smiled softly at the young archer. "No." She said. "My son has decided to see the man's world. I have agreed that the best protection for him would be with you for the week he is here."

The Team exchanged horrified looks. They already had enough pressure avoiding Daddy!Bats, but Mama!Wonder?! That is just… gah! They didn't get any longer to ponder as the zeta tube spoke up again: _"Wonderboy: B08."_

Before the light even faded, a ball of energy was flying through the air, straight into Batman.

"Hey Bats!" came a chipper voice. The team froze in shock.

They'd expected an older person, this one seemed twelve or thirteen- and also seemed to act more like it, unlike their Rob.

As he came into focus, it turned out he was really cute too. Scruffy black hair framed long lashed blue-blue eyes, they looked like Wonder Woman's, but darker, multi-colored, and almost metallic. He had a huge grin, and, like Wonder Woman, a gold circlet adorned above his brow. He had her signature braces, silver perfectly molded to his wrists. A faintly glowing rope hung at his waist, black knee high boots accented navy blue leggings. He had a red sleeveless shirt with the Wonder symbol on it, and overall, he looked like an adorable little mini version of Wonder Woman- and gender-bent, but still.

Batman gently pushed him away. "Yes. Hello." The Team paled, what would force Batman to be so… nice?

The Dark Knight turned to the Team. "You have a few hours to be acquainted. Then you will be going on your first mission." He then brushed out, the zeta tube announcing his exit.

The kid turned to face the Team, a little blush sprinkling over his nose. He waved his hand shyly. "H-hi. I'm Aristarchos of Themyscira. You can just call me Ari."

"Artemis." Artemis said offhandedly. Ari's eyes widened.

"B-But I've met Artemis… my lady?"

Artemis looked up, shocked. "No! No, I'm named after Artemis, I'm not Artemis the _goddess…_ "

Wonder Woman gave a little chuckle. She turned to the Team. Her eyes went dangerous. "Protect him." She left after that, and Ari looked slightly anxious.

"So, you're Artemis, but not the Goddess?" he ventured to ask.

"Yeah."

"I am Aqualad."

"Wally West."

"M'gann! And he's Connor." The Martian giggled.

"I am Zatanna, you remind me of someone." The magician considered.

The paradox Amazon smiled lightly. "Well… Metéra is very protective, not to get you started on my Giagiá… so probably not. As I said, my name's Ari."

"It is wonderful to meet you, Ari. As I said, my name is Kaldur'ahm, however, you may call me Kaldur if you so please."

"Why thank you!" Ari looked at them all. "I think... would you mind some get-to-know-each-other games?"

The team shrugged, causing a smile to flit across his face. "Alright! I'll show you my favorite one- the one commonly played in Themyscira!"

"And what's that?" Zatanna asked. Ari grinned... almost... _sadistically_.

"Well, before we begin, I must ask: for your safety, do you have a med-bay here?"

* * *

 **Soooo...**

something that has been sitting on my computer a while now. Yeeee. Anyway, this is an AU, it won't be TOO long (then again, A Whole New World wasn't suppose to be very long either, and look where that got us XD), so don't worry. I guess I just needed to get something out here as I'm having some writer's block. Hopefully I'll get past it, mm?

ANYWAY! The story! I'm excited for this! It's not a big story, won't take long, but will be fast-paced and frequently updated! Reviews will be much loved, so help me out, would you please? Thanks so much, guys!

 ** _~Universe_**


	2. No One Likes a Replacement

**ION**

* * *

Flying across the room was not what the Team expected from Wonder Boy.

But no- not just flying, it was more of being thrown. Yes, the Themyscira get-to-know-you game could possibly be fun. Just… not for non-Amazons.

Apparently, getting to know each other meant fighting while chatting and assessing the other's abilities. Right now, it was Ari vs. Conner… which was scary considering they were apparently were both powerhouses. Conner felt almost offended when Ari jumped, and didn't come back down. He could _fly,_ Conner was supposed to be able to. He couldn't.

"Heeeeeyyyyaaaah!" Ari laughed at the cliche word, kicking down on Conner's head.

Conner rolled away with a scowl, only to find himself jumping right into Ari's lasso. "I gotcha! I gotcha! See guys, I got him!"

"Yes… we know." Kaldur nodded at the Wonder Boy's waving hands.

Ari shrugged, descending to the ground and offering a hand to Conner, who ignored it.

"Hey guys! Who's left?"

Everyone shrunk back. Even Kaldur, the usual austere look dropped in his wish to be excluded. "I think… Wally, was it?"

"Aw crud." the redhead's face went pale as he met the short kid in the ring, pausing. "You _are_ really familiar."

"Yes, yes. Well that's nice, I'm turbed. Now can we _please_ -"

"Turbed?!" the Wally stiffened.

"Well, Athena yeah!" the kid froze, looking up. "Sorry, Athena." he shook his head. "Yes! Disturbed is bad, turbed is good, see?"

"Yeeaah…" Wally glanced at his teammates, who standing wide-eyed outside of the ring.

"One, two, three, go!" Wally had no time to prepare before the kid had him tied on the floor. Ari sat on his chest, pouting. "Well that was underwhelming."

"Well," Wally grunted, pushing the kid off his chest and wiggling out of the rope, "then get whelmed."

"OOOOOH! I LOVE that word! Thanks, Flash Boy!" Ari squinted his eyes in excitement, bending over and patting Wally on the head. Wally grumbled, swatting the hand away. Ari leaned back, a look of confusion hanging on his face.

"You guys don't seem to like me much." He considered a moment. "Not that I mind, just saying. I mean, My Mom, as you would call it, I speak more Greek than English, my Dad, and uh, my aunts, and grandma- they all like me. So I don't see the point in hoping you guys would." he shrugged offhandedly. "Normal- well, more normal than me- kids are just so hard to please."

The Team watched with wide eyes as Ari stalked off, humming as he tied his rope in knots. "Were we... being _mean_?" M'gann asked with wide eyes.

"I didn't think so…" Wally answered, rubbing the back of his head as he joined his friends.

"I think it's more likely that you guys are just tight-nit, and not allowing anyone to join in your special bond." a voice surprised them all, coming from Black Canary as she leant against the doorway to the sparring room.

The Team considered this. "But… we didn't _try_ to exclude…" Conner scowled.

"I'm not saying you were." Black Canary pushed off the wall, strutting up to them. "But you barely even participated in his game-"

"His game was VIOLENT!" Wally cut in, green eyes wide as he shook his arms in emphasis. Black Canary gave him the kind of look a disappointed mother would give her misbehaving child.

"I know, Wally. But on Themyscira, his game is perfectly normal. In fact, his _game_ is customary. In order to greet someone, you fight them to understand where their physical prowess lies. To an Amazon, it teaches more about a person than words."

The Team was silent, processing the words of Canary. "So… you're saying he just… he just isn't comfortable until he knows his place as a fighter?" Artemis assessed, looking to their trainer for further instruction.

Black Canary smiled, tipping her head slightly. "Exactly. And, saying as he won without so much as a sweat, he figures himself to be the top of physical peak on your Team- well, he would if he thought he was part of it. You can put people together, but that doesn't mean they act like a team. That's why, in hopes you can sort this out, I'm sending all of you on a mission."

* * *

 **OOOWKAY...**

I've been trying to type this up but I've just had NO time.

So my head hurts really really bad. I need to sleep in darkness. And silence. Ouch. M'head. Sorry it's short, everyone! It's my head's fault. *Would bang head against wall but then it would hurt more*

Alright, please review my friends! I'm working on getting The Secret chapter 2 out, but it's gotten really long so I may just make it a three part. *Sigh*

Now, for this story it can go in two directions:

 **A: Short, crackish, and fun**

 **B: Longer, awesome storyline, still fun but has elements of seriousness**

Please tell me which one! Thanks guys! Sorry it's so short!

 ** _~Universe_**


	3. Stop Replacing Robin

**ION**

* * *

Wally watched silently, for once, from his station behind a large crate. Of course, Kaldur had dumped Wonder Boy on him as his usual partner, Robin, was not here. Great.

Wonder Boy was surprisingly stealthy, although he'd make an occasional comment like: "Wow, the sky is so bright with stars!" and "I don't like chicken." Who knows why he said that.

Wally leaned back against the wall, continuing in the arduous wait. And he sat. For a long time. He glanced at Wonder Boy, who was prone and attentive. He was shocked out of his reverie of exasperation when fire enguled his vision.

Wally flinched away from the explosion, curling in a ball in a last attempt at self-preservation. He sat that way for a good minute, only to find, to his surprise, he wasn't dead. Instead, Wonder Boy was beaming down at him, his back black with ash but otherwise unfazed. "Come on! Something's happening!" the boy gave a little skip, floating up into the air.

Wally grumbled, dragging himself to his feet. "Y'don't say."

"Oh, I _do_ say! C'mon!"

Wally followed the child out from behind the debris which _was_ their cover to find the team facing down against Cheetah. Of course, it had to be a supervillain. Like every mission, it was supposed to be easy. The Light was transporting something to somewhere unknown. The League didn't know what it was, all they knew was it was important enough to be hidden where they couldn't find it, and thus, they needed it stopped.

Cheetah purred, pausing along with the team when Wally and Ari rushed out. "I was sent here on a job. And you're _not_ getting in the way, kittens."

Since Robin wasn't here, Wally took the deep responsibility of replying with a snark, cocky, and sarcastic reply: "Oh yes-"

"Well, we're already in the way, so how about you go take a catnap, kitty?"

Oh no.

No no.

No he did _not_.

Wally glared scathingly at Wonder Boy, who was smirking down at a confused Cheetah. The woman raised her head, leaning back on her hips as she surveyed the unknown floating "hero." "And who might you be?"

"I am Aristarchos or Themyscira." He answered proudly before leaning forward excitedly. "But you can call me Wonder Boy!"

Cheetah stared. "But aren't you a boy?"

"Um, I'm pretty sure." Ari nodded.

Cheetah's eyes dimmed. "But there are no male Themyscirans-"

"But there are women!" Wally watched Wonder Boy bob up and down. "And women can have children! Who are boys!"

The Team turned their heads to Cheetah, who swayed to balance her weight on her left hip. "So, what you're saying is you're the son of an Amazon." she surmised with a quirked eyebrow.

"Exactly!"

"Which one?"

"Well, Wonder-"

"WONDER BOY!" Wally yelled. The boy paused, looking down at the seething red-head.

"Yes?"

"Ugh! Don't you know who Cheetah's nemesis is?!" Wally waved his arms. How _dense_ was this kid?!

"Well, no, not really."

The whole team face-palmed with a sigh. M'gann drifted up next to the boy, explaining with careful patience. "Ari, Cheetah and Wonder Woman are nemesis."

"Liiike… the Goddess Nemesis?"

"Wait, there's a Goddess named Nemesis?" Artemis deadpanned.

"Well, yeah-"

"Hey, Cheetah's getting away!" Wally noticed, feeling bad as he did so. Usually Robin kept them on track with snarky: "If Batman were here…" comments.

The Team spun with his finger to see the villain waving goodbye as she jumped into her helicopter. "Bye, kitties! See you never! Tell Wonder Woman I said hello!"

"She's getting away!" Wally yelled over the departing blades.

"Well duh! I got this!" Wonder Boy exclaimed, shooting into the air.

"Wonder Boy! Wait!" Kaldur yelled, but the Amazon couldn't hear him over the helicopter, continuing his quick ascent.

* * *

 **Flying flamingoes- I'm back! Got a new computer with CRAZY wicked but strange keyboard, so updates may have mistakes while I'm getting used to it. 😁 YEEEEEAAAH. So looks like this will be longer but I will keep it light hearted in most place. If you want a serious, deep story check out Caged Birds Cry- which I've decided to continue! So fancy!**

 **Okay! Reviews are loved but not demanded, thanks for reading fellow geeks (it's a compliment)! Byes!**

 _ **~Universe**_


	4. Fall

**ION**

* * *

 **Whenever someone's asked what power they wished they had, flying is always at the top of the list. But I have to admit. I've learned to love falling to.**

* * *

Dick wondered if he was maybe overplaying his part. But all worries washed away as he shot up, up, up and into the abyss of the endless sky.

Up here, the air was always cold. But the stars, way up here above the clouds, above the smog and the digress of the world, they were so _bright._ He let a soft smile dance across his face before letting the weightlessness hold him for a second.

And then he fell.

Falling used to be scary. Even after at age eleven as his powers began to manifest. But as they say, what goes up must come down, and in that sense, even those who could fly would have to come down. And if falling was part of flying- then he loved it too. In fact… falling might be better than flying.

Plummeting through the sky, the world was panoramic, widening in view and never seeming to get closer even as you fell at breakneck speed. He let a shout of joy, kicking his feet and rocketing forward toward the helicopter.

He slammed into the metal, pain only a dull throb as he dented steel. He popped his head in to see Cheetah glaring at him… and he laughed. Pushing away, the helicopter flew one way while he fell the other.

Cheetah grabbed a briefcase, jumping out of the copter with a parachute. Dick smiled, tilting ever so slightly, and with no special abilities at all swung in directly beside her. He smiled. "The sky belongs to me." He said. Cheetah glared, frightened but unfazed by her freefall.

"Get away from me, brat." She spat.

Dick just cackled, arching his back and doing a flip before taking a nose-dive. "Learn to fall, Cheetah! If you can't enjoy the here and now- how will you ever enjoy what you're working towards?"

"Look- kid- if you don't get out of my way, I swear-"

"Cursing's bad, don'tya know." Dick tipped his head, pulling out of his dive, driving straight up as the furry woman fell past him. As she did, he snatched out his hand, grabbing the parachute she was still buckling. She began flailing and screaming, demanding to have her lifeline back.

"If you're going to fall, Barbara," the woman stiffened upon her name, "then instead of screaming, _dance_!"

"You're insane! I'll die!"

"Well then enjoy life while you have it!" Dick laughed, continuing his aerial descent, floating powerlessly through the air in a flawless dance.

Cheetah continued screaming, and after a moment, the ground quickly approaching, Dick grabbed her shoulders, and the cat's horrified eyes turned on his, no longer thinking about the fact that he was a "good" guy and she was "bad".

"Barbara Minerva. As I said, if you can't enjoy life now, what about tomorrow when you finally succeed? What will it do? Will it really change anything?"

And with that, he shot up, leaving the woman in the dust, in a state of shock as she floated harmlessly into the Virginian woods on the loft of her parachute.

Dick bolted back to his friends (which he had never realized how rude and exclusive they were) with the briefcase in hand, skidding skillfully to a halt and tossing the case in the surprised Atlantean's hands.

"DUDE!"

Dick turned to Wally, internally flinching as his friend yelled.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? Going after a villain alone- argh!"

Dick, or Ari, let a smile grace his face, animating his voice and losing his usual sarcasm. "Sorry, Kid Bolt! I was just trying to stop her! And I did! It's not that hard when she chooses an _aerial_ escape and I can _fly._ "

Kid Flash seethed as M'gann spoke up. "But… I've never seen flying like that." Her frown was evident.

"Yeah," Artemis accused. "I've watched the best the League has to offer and no one flies as well as you do."

Everyone was waiting for an answer, which Ari freely gave with a turbed shrug. "I didn't fly." He said simply.

"No," Wally barked. "No. If you weren't _flying_ , then what _were_ you doing?" he folded his arms incredulously.

A sincere smile graced his face, one of the first he'd had to offer his friends since he met them in a new persona.

"I was falling."

* * *

 **Hello!**

I think this chapter brought up two very important points, that I think if we understood, our lives would be so much different.

I used to play a game I like to call "What If." In this game, I would fantasize about my life if I could wish for anything and have it come to pass. I used to play this for hours on end. You may say, "Oh, I'd never do that." But you do. I know it. What if. What if I were skinny? What if I could fight like Robin? What if I were beautiful? What if I were smart? Another way to put it is, "I Wish." I wish I were skinny. I wish I could be cool, like Robin. I wish I were beautiful. I wish I were smart.

I wish.

I think one more what if, one more I wish, is alright.

What if we never played it again?

Now wondering at the could have beens and could bes are inevitable, but I'm just asking. Maybe we should stop focusing on what we want, and focus on what's going on in the here and now. Right now, you're reading this. You're not being ridiculed. You're not looking in the mirror thinking "Oh, I'm so pitiful." I think if we don't learn to live right now, then even if we reach what we're desperately reaching for, then... will we know how to even enjoy it? I don't think so. We will still be broken. And in that case, we will look for more things to make us happy when we've had it all along. We just need to be right now, not cast our pains to one thing's fault, and believing that one thing could fix it all. Because it won't. It won't.

The other part?

Learn to love the fall!

In our lives, none of us have it easy. And as we fall, we're thinking about smacking into the ground. As we crash to burn we're thinking about the inevitable pain. But... it's just that. Inevitable. **You. Can't. Change. It.** So instead of stressing about the pain, enjoy the fall. You have two choices: stress before pain and death, or learn to love to fall.

Love the fall.

 **In short? If we can't live in the moment, then the moment will never be THE moment when we are finally happy. We all go through falls and crashes. But instead of focusing on the crash... enjoy the fall. And smile.**

Reviews appreciated but not demanded! Thank you, guys! :D

 _ **~WhenUniversesCollide**_


	5. The Briefest Identity Crisis

**ION**

* * *

"So, what's in it?" Wally poked the case in curiosity, brow furrowed and freckles bunched up.

"It is not for us to know…" Kaldur trailed as the bioship swung across the skyline, heading back towards Happy Harbor and Mount Justice.

"And when has _that_ stopped us before?" Zatanna raised an eyebrow, otherwise preoccupied with staring at their interim team member, just _trying_ to understand what ticked her about him.

"But…" Kaldur protested feebly as Wally grinned, rubbing his hands together as if just granted permission. But as he set his hands on the lock, he let a rather unmanly yelp, scrambling back with a jerking stumble. "It shocked me! Guys, it shocked me!" he yelled.

"Are you alright?" M'gann called with concern, craning her neck to see him from her spot piloting the ship.

Kaldur scowled further, where Wally just jabbed his bloody finger toward Connor. "You! Super Brute! Open it!"

Conner just shot him the coldest, most broody look a person could muster. Other than Batman, he was in his own league. Wally snorted at the thought. League. The Brooding League. He shook his head. "Aw, c'mon, pleeeease! Rob's not here to hack it!" he pled.

The glare intensified before the pale teen simply looked away with a huff, leaving the red-head empty.

"I can do it!" Ari piped, unbuckling himself and floating to his feet. Wally sent him a sharp glare. He really did _not_ like the kid.

"No. Thank. You." He said with precision, a dumb look on his face.

"Nonsense." Ari waved his hand, landing beside the case and simply… smashing off the lock. "Ta-da!" he then opened it, eyes widening. "Ari's" mind was just confused, but… Ari was really Dick… so deep down he knew. He knew this was bad. Really bad.

"What is it?" Wally shoved Ari out of the way, glaring at the contents with a scowl. "What is it?" he repeated in stupid mutter- it was clear he had no clue.

"It looks like… a… a… little piece of techie stuff?" Ari offer ed pathetically while his inner Dick was running rampant screaming for Batman. But he couldn't drop his cover!

"I _know_ that, idiot!" Wally snapped, shooting him yet another glare. He really _did not_ like Ari. Which Ari found strange, because Ari was Dick, and Dick was Wally's best friend… yeah… he was belaboring his identity crisis.

"It's really mean to keep calling me that." He pointed out with a frown. "I'm just trying to help."

"Yeah, well, stop. You suck at it. Just… go sit in a corner or something."

Okay. Well.

That hurt.

Ari deflated with an upset frown while Dick glared with enough venom to kill six full-grown men with a single glance, ready to slap his friend right across the head and demand he suck himself up and be nice to Ari.

Uh… yeah… actually, sitting in a corner to get ahold of himself wasn't such a bad idea, after all. He numbly turned on his heel, retaking his seat and buckling himself once again as Kaldur and M'gann sent him apologetic glances. Zatanna had a horrid glare on her face as she jerked her pointer finger towards Wally. "Wally! Stop being a jerk! He's just a kid! And yet _somehow_ he's five times more mature than you are!"

Artemis, who'd been silently reading a textbook with a completely lost expression raised her head. "I agree with Z, you're being a complete turd."

Wally gaped, turning his head between the blonde and raven as if betrayed. Ari was embarrassed, but Dick was cackling. He was pretty sure he'd figured out the whole identity thing now, it hadn't taken t _oo_ long. He was Dick but was acting like the persona "Ari" to make sure his teammates didn't make the connection. Bam. There. No more identity crisis. Geniosoty at work.

"I agree. Please, apologize." Kaldur cleared his throat, trying to fulfill his leadership status.

Now Wally _really_ looked betrayed, sputtering as he looked at the faces of his teammates. Finally, he turned to Ari grudgingly. "I'm… sorry." He choked on the words.

"It… it's fine." Ari smiled painfully. _Idiot! Don't apologize if you don't mean it!_

"Alright, with that out of the way-" Kaldur began, only for the bioship to veer off course with a jerk, everyone within holding on for dear life.

"What was that?!" Artemis yelled, throwing aside her textbook overdramatically. She seemed to have been looking for an excuse to do so.

"I don't know!" Miss Martian was pallid even through her bright green skin tone, hands clenched on the console. "S-she's in distress!"

Ari furrowed his brow in unease, jumping to his feet along with Kaldur and Superboy. Dick, on the other hand, was growling, trying to figure the best plan to follow.

"Superboy and I can check it out!" Ari offered, and M'gann nodded tightly, an opening appearing along with a hook for Conner to connect so he wouldn't fall off. Ari jumped out, immediately having to fly ahead to keep up with the ship. He twisted to find, to his great dismay, Mammoth banging mercilessly into the poor flight craft. He was too focused to notice Ari's presence, so Dick amped his acting skills to be less… stealthy.

Mammoth turned his head, standing with a grin on his face. "Hey, little boy." He growled, running forward with his fist ablaze. Ari dodged just as Supey joined them, jumping to latch around Mammoth's neck. The man-turned-creature roared in disapproval, trying to disjoint his hitchhiker to no avail.

Ari swung around, kicking the back of his red mop of hair as Conner moved his head out of the way, a perfect dynamic to send Mammoth crashing with a pained grunt. He turned his head from his pinned position, the grin on his face chilling, immediately telling the two opponents that something was very, very wrong.

"Poor kiddies." He grinned as his face melted, becoming a puddle of brown mud, mutating to push Connor off of him as he rose. A pit formed in Dick's stomach as he realized who this was, scrambling for his emergency batcom while backing up slowly.

But he didn't get the chance, the creature's chest parting to allow a cloaked figure to extract himself with a sound of disgust. And as he raised his head, the pit only grew. Ari threw a mini tizzy-fit, whining as he looked to the sky before everything went black.

* * *

M'gann screamed, eyes widening as she opened them. "Everyone! Get out of here!" she yelled, the green glow frantic.

"What?" Zatanna asked, lurching forward in her seat.

"He's here! He's here!" the Martian screamed, no clarification making its way through her panic.

"M, calm down, who's here-?" Artemis attempted, but was unfortunately interrupted by a brown goo depositing a man in the ship through the opening created for Ari and Connor.

"Goodnight, children." He raised his head, eyes filled with insane malice as all collapsed but M'gann, who was fighting fruitlessly. The pain her ship was in was disorientating, weakening her as she hunched in her seat, eventually slumping and falling off, the ship beginning to plummet. The man grabbed the briefcase, closing it tightly as he rejoined the mud.

"We have the Kryptonian, but we need the girl, or her father will have our heads." The cloaked man hissed.

A face formed in the mud, deformed and ragged. "What about the unknown child?" he asked.

His partner hesitated. "I don't know, but I suppose there would be no damage in taking him. Even he proves useless we can just discard him. Better safe then..." he shuddered. "Sorry."

The mud nodded, bringing the cloaked man back to the roof safely before returning for Artemis, rejoining the group of the man and three unconscious teens on the roof.

A helicopter swung in close, Sportsmaster ready with hand outstretched to pull the group on, glaring at his daughter in annoyance. Either way, he was glad they didn't just leave her to _die._

Inhibitor collars were locked around the two with powers, and Sportsmaster readily submitted to tying his girl up, knowing when she woke she'd pounce on the opportunity to attack him.

Meanwhile, the bioship just kept falling, the earth approaching with breakneck speed. And with a sickening boom, it dented a crater in the earth, smoke raising.

It always starts simple, doesn't it?

* * *

 **BA BA BAM I IZ ALIIIIVE!**

So peoples like this story XD So I came back! Sorry for taking so long! I've been real sick (yeah, this whole time), and after a lot of doctors, a lot of pain, and a misdiagnosis (it was sketchy to start, that one) I have officially been diagnosed by a reputable rheumatologist! Yay! So I'm still sick, but getting a bit better, so perhaps I'll be able to write a bit more ;)

Anyway! Please review! I think I'ma start asking a question or two each chapter, so here we go:

1: What do you want to see happen? (whether with the story as a whole or the current crisis)

Also, any good writing advice? I've been trying to improve, so I'll readily accept good critiques. Thanks! :D

Anyway, that's all for now, soooo... ;) Bye!

 _ **~Uni**_


End file.
